


Easing the Tension.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: Everyone loves shoulder rubs, F/M, Inside Maks' head again, Just a wee bit of fluff, Maks has feels a little, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl's tension shows; Maks takes care of her to ease it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Tension.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt left on my Tumblr by canarybirdy: 'Please write a Drabble about maks massaging Meryl's shoulders after a long rehearsal!'
> 
> Done and done, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Learning the rumba isn’t her favorite thing in the world, he knows this.

It’s written plainly on her face by the end of their second practice and it kills him a little to see the worry and tiredness stamped across her face, filtering it’s way down her body.

_Is it a great dance?_ Yes.

_Is it going to tell a great story?_ Of course.

He just knows that she isn’t used to showing that much emotion and that in addition to the steps, _that_ is what she is struggling with most. The dance is emotional and riveting and he’s almost surprised that it was in him all along to choreograph something so powerful. He knows that it’s going to bring great publicity to a charity close to his heart and is glad it’s with someone like _her—_ someone that understands, and will do it justice. 

So that’s why he comes up behind her, and gently takes ahold of her slight shoulders, rigid with after the last two intense days of practice and the thought of going back on the road for Stars On Ice. She all but melts into him, swaying to and fro as his hands start to kneed at the muscles coiled tight in her shoulders. He watches as her head falls forward, and takes the opportunity to move his ministrations to her neck as well.

Whatever he can do to make her more comfortable ( _with the dance, schedule, or around him),_ he’s willing to do it. Having her lean into him, trust him, to take away just a little bit of stress makes him feel over the moon. 

And when she turns around after what feels like only a moment, giving him a smile that speaks volumes of her appreciation for what he did (and for him), and quickly stepping back into his arms for a lengthy hug, he realizes…

He is totally falling for her.

And he’s more than okay with it.


End file.
